A little too late
by Skye Maiden
Summary: My life is what people would call a tragic movie. The guy I soon realized I loved, no longer loves me back. My sister thinks me a lowlife. A piece of garbage that litters her floors – her soon to be husband is no better. And to top it off... my parents were recently murdered by "He-who-must-not-be-named." Perfect life isn't it? J/L


**Hey everybody! So I would like to quickly say that this story is not all mine. My friend had started it but she didn't think it was good enough so she never finished and her birthday is in eight days so I thought why not finish and dedicate it to her. So I do hope you like this story and please review so I know what you think :) So anyway on to the story.**

**Here you go Hamburger happy eight days early birthday :)**

* * *

I felt trapped. Like I was in a balloon and it was on a countdown, the air was slowly seeping out through a small hole and I was stuck in the middle – getting smaller and smaller until I explode.

I felt alone. Like I'm standing in a room full of people but no one sees or notices me, I'm detached from everyone else. Like I'm invisible; a dead forsaken ghost.

I felt wounded. Like my heart had been torn out my chest, washed and rung out on the clothes line. And no-one cared. All they did was sympathize and give pitying looks. I didn't want that.

I felt broken. I was officially alone... What's the point in living?

My friends try and talk to me. Comfort me... it doesn't work. They don't know what to say; only one person knew exactly what to say. He was there when I needed him, when I need a shoulder to cry on; when I felt I wasn't good enough. And now he's left me.

He loves me... loved me.

I'd rejected him so many times. I always thought it was a game he played with his friends; but it wasn't. I broke him. He gave up. And now he's out with his girlfriend at the Three Broomsticks probably sharing a butter beer.

It's my own fault. If only I'd realized sooner, maybe I'd be with him now sitting by the lake.

His unruly dark hair getting ruffled by the light breeze.

His light hazel eyes staring into mine with a weird shine.

His delicate lips smiling at me, showing his teeth in a heart warming smile.

I can now only wish.

He calls me his friend. But he's abandoned me. Just like everyone else.

My life is what people would call a tragic movie. The guy I soon realized I loved, no longer loves me back.  
My sister thinks me a lowlife. A piece of garbage that litters her floors – her soon to be husband is no better.  
And to top it off... my parents were recently murdered by "He-who-must-not-be-named."

Perfect life isn't it?

And now I'm lying on the couch of the Heads Common Room in front of the fire watching the roof like it's expected to do something amazing.

I heard the soft putter of footsteps and voices outside the portrait hole.

I heard his name and the question of why? Before closing my eyes and focusing on the dark void I call, my mind.

I was startled when the portrait opened before closing seconds after.

I could feel him looking at me.

It probably would have been better if I died in my room, where I could have red, puffy eyes and tissues covering the floor without caring. Not the common room.

"Lily?" I heard his low captivating voice asked softly.

"G-o aw-ay Jam-es" I croaked out through all my tears that fell harder at the sound of his footsteps coming closer.

I felt the empty spot besides me dip as he sat down next to me. "Lils what's wrong? Did Snivellus call you that disgusting word again?"

"No. James please just leave it's not like you care about me anymore. Leave James please" I begged him, the more he stayed the more it hurt.

"Lily.."

"Fine then if you won't leave then I will." I quickly clean up the mess of tissues and went to step past him when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap.

I went to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when he kissed me. And not just a small peck but a full on snog. I put my hands on his chest to push him away but they ended up tangled into his hair. It was softer than it looked.

Suddenly the need for air became a big problem. James slowly pulled away and lent his forehead against mine as we tried to regain our breath. James recovered fasted then I did as he spoke softly as if it was only a secret for my ear "I do care about you Lily, I'm in love with you so much that I would give up playing Quidditch, just for you to give me a chance! I love you Lily. It's not some sort of joke or prank I really do love you."

"James"

"What?"

"You have a girlfriend now! One you should be with right now."

"I broke up with her. I can't stand seeing anyone who isn't you."

"Really?" I didn't let him reply as I was attacking his lips with my own. He kissed me back just as hard. Once again the need to breath became a problem this time I was the one to pull away.

"James you toe rag, I love you too" I told him while looking into his eyes so he could see I wasn't lying.

His eyes widen, soon a grin from ear to ear sprung across his face. He pressed his lips to mine in a brief soft loving kiss before quickly pulling away.

"Lily Evans would you do me the up most pleasure and a company me to Hogsmead as my date of course?" He asked with his heart warming smile.

"It would be my pleasure" I answered with my own smile.

Soon we returned to our previous activities.

The end..

* * *

**ANDDDD it' done. Ah I'm so nervous.**

Don't forget to review and I'll love you forever


End file.
